María
|artist= |year=1995 |mode=Solo |dg= (Classic) (Sweat) |difficulty=Hard (Classic) Medium (Sweat) |effort= |nogm=4 (Classic) 3 (Sweat) |nosm= |pc= (Classic) Orange (Sweat) |gc= (Classic) Dark Pink (Sweat) |lc=Light Blue (Classic) Orange (Sweat) |mashup= |alt=Sweat |nowc = Maria (Classic) MariaSWT (Sweat) |audio = |pictos= 125 (Classic) 107 (Sweat) |perf = Manuel Ferruggia (Classic) Laura Ferretti (Sweat)}}"María" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man and has a mustache-beard and is in a black shirt, black pants, and yellow shoes. The shirt has medium length sleeves and is very low cut and front laced in what appears to be flowers or a wreath. The pants have glitter on the sides. The dancer resembles Ricky Martin himself. Sweat The dancer is a woman with long flowing maroon hair pushed to the side. She is wearing an orange fringe bra and a fringe skirt and is seen barefoot. Mariacoach.png|Classic Mariaswt coach 1 big.png|Sweat Background Classic The background appears to be a dance floor, with circular lights on the floor and displays that flash blue on the back of the room, as well as two women each dancing on a stage that emits an orange light that makes them silhouettes. At around 2:40 in the song, the whole stage is lit up red as it rains confetti. Sweat In the Sweat routine, the background is in the same shape as all the other Sweat routines in . It flashes orange and red. Maria - Background Maria (Sweat) - Background Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up in a triangle and jump. The fourth Gold Move is the final move for the routine. Mariaallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Maria GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do the same thing as the first two gold moves, but raise your right arm. This is the final move of the routine. Tresr p gold.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Weppa gold.png|Gold Move 3 Maria Sweat GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Maria Sweat GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups María ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''I Love It '(Best of ''JD 2014) * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) Sweat * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Feel So Right * It’s You * Miss Understood Captions Both of María’s routines appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves. Classic * Flamenco * For You You And You * Look At Me * Salsa Man Sweat * Left to Right * Let's Samba * Slow Samba * Wipe Away * Jumpy Walk Trivia *This is the second song by Ricky Martin in the series, after Livin' la Vida Loca. * The word "sexual" in " " is censored. ** This is the first non-English song in the ''Just Dance'' series where a word had to be censored, along with Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) from the same game. It is followed by DADDY, Bonbon, Chantaje, and Despacito. * Part of the song in Just Dance 2014 adds a bit of the intro part before playing the first verse. * At some parts of the song, the male coach looks like he is doing the Macarena. This is also the case for Ghostbusters. *The accent on the "i" (Mar'í'''a) does not appear in-game. *On an image showing all of the avatars that are on ''Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of María’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar has shorter hair. Gallery Maria cover generic.png|''María'' Mariaswt cover generic.png|''María'' (Sweat) mariaopener.png|''María'' in the menu mariamenu.png|Routine selection menu Maria cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach maria_cover@2x.jpg| cover MariaAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 147.png|Avatar on /''2016'' maria_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta avatar for María (Seen above #thatPOWER) Videos Official Music Video Ricky Martin - María Teaser María - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays María - Just Dance 2014 María (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs by Ricky Martin Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Manuel Ferruggia Category:Shortened Songs